The Inside Scoop
by Grobnar
Summary: Vicki Vale attends a Wayne Fund raiser and gets the inside scoop on Bruce Wayne. One shot semi related to Cat Tales. Rated M for adult content.


_Author's Note: This is another piece I wrote a while back. A side bit to a much larger story that I've separated out to post. Again, thanks goes to Mr. Filler for his ideas on writing. Yes, the sizes here are big, but they are the same in the comics. Any comments and feedback are appreciated._

Bruce found himself enjoying himself mingling with the upper crust of Gotham society. Normally these people just managed to offend him with their vain and vapid nature, but tonight something else was allowing him to let go. It wasn't liquor, he never had any. Something in the air. Regardless, Bruce made his way around the charity event, getting pictures with people, shaking hands, laughing at their idiotic jokes. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

For a good cause too. The Wayne Foundation was raising money for the homeless and orphans, getting them a home and back up on their feet. The program that the Wayne foundation ran has a high success rate. Many individuals later become hard working members of society. Bruce doubted these people cared, but as it was a high class social event and he was orphaned, many felt obliged to come and contribute. A server came up and handed him a note: the tally.

Bruce came up to the podium and tapped the microphone several times. "Attention, may I have your attention here." The crowd slowly stopped their conversations and turned to their benefactor.

"Thank you. I'd like to thank you all for your kindness and support this evening. Through your generosity and time, I'm pleased to announce that the Wayne Foundation Orphan fund has raised over 30 million dollars!"

There was gentle applause that filled the room. "I know I've said it often, but I'll say it again; I was orphaned at a young age and was fortunate to have a nest egg to help me along. However, many children out there don't have such a luxury. So I started this fund to help these k1ds out and keep them off the streets. I don't think we'll ever stop this issue, but with your help we can eliminate it in Gotham!"

More applause filled the room. "Now I know I've talked long enough for all your tastes," laughter and chuckles filled the room, "but I have 1 last thing. James Gordon, I know you're here somewhere, come forward."

James Gordon, the police commissioner nervously stepped forward, he had a distaste for these events that bordered on hatred. "James, I know this isn't your kind of event, and I don't see Barbara here so I know you're not trying to marry her off, but I want to personally thank you for the work you and your boys in blue are doing. Slowly, you're making Gotham a safer place for us all. So in thanks for the work you and your officers are doing, I'm personally donating 10 million dollars to the police orphan fund." Bruce held out a check to James.

James blanched and shakily accepted the check. "Thank you."

Bruce smiled and turned back towards the crowd. "James Gordon...I first met the night my parents were killed. He comforted me when I had no idea what was happening, or what would happen. The police here are doing all they can, and unfortunately some don't make it back. I want to show that if some of them due to pay the ultimate price for justice, their loved ones will be taken care of."

Bruce hardily shook James's hand and hugged him. "Thank you again." He whispered.

"Now, I'll spare the commissioner from having to make a speech, so my friends and supporters," He raised his glass of champagne, in truth ginger ale, "thank you all for your time this evening and continued support. Enjoy your night!" He drank deeply and many guests followed suit. He turned to face James one last time for the evening, "Better go get that in the bank."

James was still too stunned to react. "Thank...you...for your generosity Mr. Wayne."

Bruce only chuckled as he walked off.

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne?" A soft feminine voice called out to him.

"Yes?" He turned and the sight surprised him.

Vicki Vale, leading Gotham city reporter slunk up to him. She was in a form fitting blue metallic number. It shimmered and changed shades with every step. The dress was quite the showpiece, it was showy; the strapless dress giving a glimpse of her cleavage, while still being almost floor length with a slit along her right leg that stopped inches above her crotch. Her form was quite the showpiece as well. Starting from the bottom she was in blue high heels, just an inch or two, leading up her toned legs to her firm ass. She was, if anyone could see, wearing a pair of satin panties, also blue. The material was wedged far between her firm ass cheeks. No lines her mother always said. The dress hugged her generous, womanly hips and still hugged her narrow waist. The dress then had an explosion of fabric as it sought to cover her breasts. Those monsters were probably on the large side of GGs and fought the dress with every movement. She had a simple gold chain around her slender neck up to her smiling face. Her green eyes sparkled and her red hair was piled majestically, sexily even in a bun on her head. Stray locks spilled out and framed her face. Blue fingernail and toe nail polish completed her body, while a matching clutch purse completed her outfit.

"Vicki, it's marvelous to see you here."

"Oh, I always make time for anything you do Mr. Wayne."

"Please, not so formal, it's Bruce." He led her off to the side to a small balcony overlooking a park.

"It's a generous thing you did back there. Some of the police think you don't care about them."

"I've always appreciated what they do, some of my fellows may not."

"Mmmhmm."

"So why are you really here? You're not usually one for social calls."

"Am I really that easy to read?" She frowned.

"Your profession is." Bruce responded with a grin.

"Truth is I wasn't supposed to here. Lois Lane was supposed to be here for your event, but she came down with radiation sickness from something, so Clark Kent was supposed to cover, but you know that man, he won't even be on time for his funeral. Miracle he has a job. So in an admission of defeat, the Daily Planet asked me to fill in. So here I am. Purely last minute."

"Uh huh, last minute. With that outfit?"

"Well, I need to always be prepared for whatever comes up. I am a reporter after all." Vicki looked down at her drink and back up.

"Today was just a favor, I need something to make it worth my time."

"So you're looking for an exclusive?" Despite everything Bruce felt a growing bulge in his pants. He normally could just brush her off, but tonight he wanted her. Why was he so damn horny?

"Precisely." She looked back at him with a seductive smirk. She got off the railing she was leaning on and sauntered over to him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get the scoop I want." She purred in his ear.

Her form pressing into his body overwhelmed his senses. Was that an erect nipple he felt? Before the situation got too crazy he wrapped an arm around her. "Come then back to Wayne Manor, and you can get the exclusive interview you want. I'll drive." He led her out past the party goers and to the entrance. A valet quickly brought up his car for the evening, a metallic grey Aston Martin DBS.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, I thought I'd drive simple tonight." He gentlemanly held the door open for her as she climbed in.

He walked around the car and tipped the valet. "I hope you took good care of her."

The valet responded smartly, "I hope you take good care of her sir."

Bruce wasn't sure which her he referred to but had to chuckle. "She'll be in good hands."

Bruce dropped the car into gear and pulled out, heading back to the manor.

Vicki looked over at Bruce as he sped along. She smirked and slid near to him. "I think a little preinterview is in order." Her well-manicured hand cross the center console and traced the line up his pants. "I see someone else is ready too."

Bruce grinned as she pulled the zipper down on his pants. She fished around for a while before pulling out his hot rod.

"So big." She gently tugged on his 10 inch cock before reaching down and licking the head. Her tongue danced across its length. She looked up at him and smirked before reaching taking the whole thing down her throat.

Bruce groaned as Vicki deep throated him like a pro. He had to pay attention less they crash, but he used his free hand to force her pace.

"Oooh, where'd you learn this?!"

She paused for a second and smiled, those emerald eyes twinkling mischief, "You think I got to where I was just because of my hard work?"

"Point taken..." He groaned as her tongue rubbed across his cock again. "And approved..."

She picked up her pace in earnest. Each time she bobbed a little more went inside. Her nose brushed his crotch. Vicki had done it. She easily taken him in. Despite him being the biggest cock she's taken so far, he easily slid in. Now to work the magic. Vicki clenched her throat at every thrust. Clamping down on his thick member as it slid down her throat. The effect was immediate as the friction increased dramatically.

Bruce was grunting, restraining himself from stopping the car and taking her on the side of the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as she kept up her assault.

A free hand snaked down and massaged his balls. The large eggs easily filled his sack and would provide plenty for her to swallow. Just a few more strokes she mused. Vicki slowed her pace deliberately, drawing out the encounter.

"Finish it!" Bruce yelled as she slowed down to a trickle. They were near the manor now and the main event would be happening soon.

"Well, okay, I thought I'd just stop here." She started to remove herself.

Bruce lost all control and forced her head back down on his cock. "You want this exclusive you'll have to work for it. Now finish what you started!" He declared flatly.

Vicki nodded dutifully and went back to task. Soon she had Bruce on the edge again. Her tongue lashed out one final time...

Bruce slammed on the brakes in front of the manor as he came. Out poured cups of salty sperm into Vicki's waiting mouth. She took it all down and swallowed with pride. "Now it's time for the heart of the interview." She smiled naughtily.

Bruce didn't bother to zip up as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the manor and waiting master bedroom.

***

Bruce led Vicki thru the twisting stairways and hallways that made up Wayne manor. He kissed her deeply as he finally pulled her into the master bedroom. Once inside the door was slammed shut, Vicki tore into Bruce with passion. His suit and tie lay in a heap on the floor. She admired his chest, her hands inspecting every curve and crevice.

"Mm...nice..." He was fit, muscular even. Yet she was concerned with one part of him primarily. "Those pants...they need to go."

He wasted no time in dropping his pants to the floor. Kicking off his pants and socks, his shoes were somewhere in the manor, was Brice Wayne. His muscled body at the state of perfection, his tight butt a delight to women. If course what she really wanted, his cock was at attention and pointed right at her. The shaft glistened from their earlier activities and his two large egg sized testicles hung low, steadily producing more cum to spray onto the news reporter.

Vicki let out a whistle then pointed at the bed. "Sit." It was a command not a suggestion. One that he, strangely, readily complied with. She stood before him and began to sashay from side to side. Her hips rocking to a beat only she was hearing. She teasingly turned from him and arced her hands back. She grasped the zipper and pulled it down one tooth at a time.

Bruce grunted. His right hand had reached down and slowly pumping his member. Vicki continued her tease until the zipper was near the small of her back. She turned and let the material fall away. Her gorgeous breasts were staring him right in the face. Her boobs were big, they were firm but still drooped slightly. Just enough to prove that they were real to the most doubting individual. They were capped off by two small quarter inch long nipples and silver dollar sized areola.

Vicki brought her hands to her boobs and started massaging them. She worked them to and fro. Each pass she moved closer and closer inward until finally reaching her prize. She moaned and tugged anxiously at her nipples. Those twin tit toppers sent electricity thru her system with every pull. She leaned down and looked at her twin peaks. She raised her eyes and smirked at Bruce. Vicki cupped her right breast and brought it to her lips. Tongue lashing out and across her nipple. She nearly dropped her tit from pleasure. She brought it up again and licked it. She brought it closer and took the whole areola in her dainty mouth.

"Mmm..." Was all she could manage as a wad of precum hit near her foot. She stopped her dance for but a moment. "Oooh. Does that get you turned on?"

Bruce merely nodded.

Vicki smiled again and dropped her breast with a smack. Starting her dance again, she continued to rub them as she worked her hands down her body. She finally got down to where her zipper was again and started it in motion. Vicki turned and let her rear end face him again as the zipper finally reached its end. She turned sideways from him and with one sidestep her dress plummeted off her body, showing off her nearly naked curves.

Vicki stepped out of the puddle that was her dress and turned away from him again. She leaned down and presented her thong encased ass to him. The ass that landed her first job. She smacked away his oncoming hands. "Not yet boy."

Facing him again, she played with the material for but a moment before sliding her fingers up the fabric to the sides. She pulled them away and slowly slid them down her legs. For what seemed like ages her pussy slowly came into view. She was fully shaved, and her exterior glistened from her juices. The lips were fully distended, she had been ready to go since the party.

Bruce's hand was like a vice on his dick. He would of certainly crushed a lesser mans penis at this point, but not his. His cock was probably as hard as the man of steels infamous dick. He was staring at her cunt and it was staring back at him. It was looking at him, so invitingly, it was welcoming his presence with its small trail of juices. He was suddenly blinded by the blue thing smacking him in the face. Bruce inhaled deeply, the scent of her sex was maddening. Vicki smelled sweet like a peach, and he intended to sample that peach many times.

Vicki let out a small giggle as her thong landed in his face. She moved down with a digit to her sex and brought back up a sample of her juices. Vicki sucked that finger like a lollipop as she slowly removed it from her mouth. Moans escaping her lips as she sauntered up to Bruce; eyes locked on each other. She put her right foot, still in her heels mind you, up on the bed next to Bruce. Her muff exposed just under eye level. She leaned in inches from his face. Her breasts dangling enticingly over his waiting hands.

"Now, Mr Wayne...can I get an in depth interview?"

***

Vicki slowly regained consciousness from her deep slumber. Sunlight poured in over her nude sleeping form. She shifted slightly and carefully prodded the space next to her. It was empty. Vicki slowly opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the light. Bruce was gone. Only an empty spot remained where they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Vicki propped herself up on a few pillows and stretched luxuriously. The white satin sheets clung to her nude from. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun upon her and the feel of the sheets. She could get used to this level of luxury. If only Bruce were here now. She'd love a repeat of the night's events.

"Master Bruce got called away on business Miss Vale."

Vicki screamed and threw herself further under the sheets, not like she was exposed to begin with. "Who are you?!"

Near the entrance way stood a tall balding man. He was very well kept with a closely manicured mustache and a suit in impeccable shape. "I am Alfred Ms. Vale. Master Wayne's butler. As I stated previously, Master Wayne was called away and directed me to assist you in anyway."

Vicki raised herself up slightly. "Yes?"

"Yes. Once you are prepared I will take you wherever you desire to go. However in the meantime, a bath has been prepared for you. No doubt you'll want to wash up after last night before venturing on with your day."

Vicki turned bright red and sunk lower into the sheets. "You heard that?" She said quietly.

Alfred moved towards the bed and held up a robe. He thankfully turned his head away to preserve her semi intact modesty. "Of course Miss Vale, the entire manor heard the encounter. Mr. Wayne's dalliances can be rather spirited, but yours was particularly energetic."

Vicki wasn't sure she wanted to leave the bed ever again, but she forced herself out and into the offered robe. "Anything of note?"

He led her into the adjoining master bathroom. Lined with marble and granite, suite was more like it. "You did say and I quote.'Pound me like Batman pounds his villains!' I believe that was the most colorful reference you made.

Vicki walked, slightly bowlegged, to the tub. A warm bath was waiting for her. Bubbles overfilled the massive tub and a slow stream of water leaked down the side to a basin, ensuring none got on the floor. This was the type of bathtub she saw in magazines. Vicki reached in withdrew some of the bubbles. "Lavender?"

"Master Wayne mentioned it was a favorite of yours. There is also coffee with cream and two sugars, and if you desire Chardonnay on the ledge, also a favorite of yours." Alfred pointed towards a corner.

"He knows me huh?" Vicki smiled outwardly, but was inwardly puzzled.

"He makes it a point to know his guests desires and wants. I believe he proved that to you last night Ms. Vale."

Vicki blushed again at that comment. "Thank you."

"If you need anything else do not hesitate to ask. There's a remote next to the drinks with a call button. It also activates the television." Alfred started to leave the room so she might enjoy it. "Your dress will be ready when you are, however something more suitable to this hour will be available for you to wear."

Vicki watched him leave and turned her attention back to the bath. She slipped off the robe and slid into the tub. She relished the hot water around her. She hadn't gotten a workout like that in a number of years, and that level of exercise did a number on her body. She soaked in the lavender scent and reached for the wine. Vicki idly grabbed the remote and flipped thru the channels while thinking of last night.

After she leaned over Bruce had grabbed her and thrown her to the bed. His talented tongue had traced down her body. Starting with her mouth his quick kisses slid down to her neck. Her body felt electric as he moved further past her shoulders to her large breasts. He gave each one the attention it deserved. She had heard of breast massage but never thought she'd ever get one. Or to have one from Bruce Wayne of all people. He rubbed each one, cupping it, feeling its weight, his hands worked in parallel across her bosom. His mouth and oh so talented tongue alternating kisses, licks, sucking and lashes across her nipples.

The attention made her whimper in pleasure, then whimper in disappointment when he stopped. He kept a hand idly working her breasts while he explored south. She gasped and nearly jumped when his tongue entered her belly button. That never happened before. Bruce moved on further down the line. Her cunt lay waiting for him. If it could have opened itself to present to him it would have.

Bruce wasted no time. Two fingers on his right hand inserted themselves easily into her sex. Their swirling motion hit every spot she knew inside and some she didn't. Vicki had gripped the sheets tightly and screamed as she came from his actions. That also hadn't happened before. Vicki was used to having to fake it so much she had forgotten what an orgasm, a real orgasm, felt like. His tongue danced across and around her clit. The little bud was throbbing with every pass and motion, drawing out her orgasm that much longer. As her orgasm ended he withdrew from her. His strong hands went down her thighs, past her knees to her feet. He merely tickled them likely to start her giggling and back out of her post orgasm daze.

Back in the tub Vicki was smiling to herself. She had set the remote down and the now free hand snaked down between her legs. That part was heaven, but it was only just the beginning of the whole experience.

Bruce had finished giving her a second orgasm. He withdrew his tongue from her folds and pulled her body toward the end of the bed. She grimaced and moaned as he cock slowly entered her. Her pussy was like a vacuum, trying to draw in his cock with all its might. He was not to be deterred however, Bruce was setting the pace for this sexual encounter. The large head finally squeezed in and proceeded down her love tunnel. More and more entered in until she felt him bottom out. He gave a grunt as his large balls slapped her thighs.

Vicki worked her thumb furiously along her clit. It was small satisfaction compared to what he had done to her. Her hand was otherwise knuckles deep in her abuse cunt and she worked trying to replicate what he had done to her. Her left hand managed to put the wine glass down and began groping her breasts. Her nipples were as had as diamonds as she worked them both and the funbags they were attached to. Details came in quick bursts as she worked her body furiously.

Bruce Wayne had incredible stamina. That much was a fact. Vicki was face down on the bed. Her head was at least, her body remained off the bed while Bruce drilled into her from behind. One of his hands on her hips worked to hold her steady and upright while the other fondled one of her enormous breasts. Breasts that wobbled and slammed into the bed with every thrust, nipples scraping along the soft sheets. Her voice came out in a series of moans and sighs. His, deep grunts that filled her ears every time he bottomed out.

"In or out?"

"In...or...out..?" She was in an orgasmic daze. She was either starting one or ending one, she didn't know. She didn't care.

"In or out?" He grunted again.

Vicki finally put the phrase together. "In!" She was on the pill and she didn't want to have to deal with all his seed on her body. This time. She could get pregnant for all she cared, it wouldn't bother her.

Bruce roared as he spilled his seed into her. Liters of cum poured out of his body into hers. Vicki came again as his cock twitched and pulsed inside her. Each spurt of warm sticky goo going deep into her caverns. They both came down off their high together. Panting and satiated they lay. Finally, Bruce withdrew his softening cock from her with a splort. His juices continued to leak out of her as he picked up her exhausted body and placed it in bed. He climbed in and threw the sheets over them. Their exhausted bodies mingled in some post encounter cuddling until they both fell asleep.

Vicki yelped as she came in the tub. The warm fluid flowed out of her and dissipated into the bath. Vicki sighed in pleasure and sank under the surface for several moments. She came up and purred. It felt good, but wasn't as satisfying as what she just had. 'It's hard to go back to hot dogs when you've sampled prime rib.' She mused.

Vicki downed the glass of wine that stood on the edge and turned off the TV to whatever it was on. She pulled the plug and leaned back one last time as the water, and some of her juices, went away down the drain. "Argh. I guess I have to get up and do something. At least it's Friday." She stood up and carefully picked her way out of the tub. She found a towel and wrapped herself in the soft terrycloth. She carefully dried herself off with the towel then wrapped herself back in the robe.

Vicki made her way back into the master bedroom. The formerly tossed room had been back to pristine. All clothes were gone from the floor, the bed had been made with new sheets. Upon the bed was an outfit laid out for her. A simple skirt in tan that went to knee length, this along with a black sweater. There was even a bra that seemed just her size. This was odd as she normally had to custom order her bras for her massive mammaries. Putting on the blue lacy bra and last night's underwear she found they matched. Slightly more disturbing, Vicki noticed the bra did fit her perfectly. Getting dressed she considered her new situation. Bruce seemed to be a caring if strange individual. As a lover she couldn't think of anyone better. She might have to try to claim him.


End file.
